


Weakness

by melancholic_town



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_town/pseuds/melancholic_town
Summary: AU!Omegaverse. The Bondevik Brothers are two abandoned Omegas that make a promise: to never let themselves be mated by an Alpha. However, life and love show them how even the biggest promises are, in the end, a bunch of words. DenNor/HongIce. [And other pairings!]





	1. Prologue

Lukas doesn’t really remember that much his past. He only knows that, for nineteen years, he  _has made it._ But if he lets himself ramble into those moments of the past the concise image he remembers is when he was on the grass. Watching how the house was reduced into ashes. The fire bellowed with rage through the windows, battling against the soft and delicate flow of the night breeze that was trying to calm the war. But it was too late already to even think about the word ‘hope’.

 _“Everything is gonna be okay. Everything will be okay.”_ They said, trying to pat Lukas’ head, but he not only didn’t understand what was going on but he was irritable and didn’t like what he was smelling. He didn’t let them touch his little brother either.  _“You have to let us see him, so we_ _can_ _verify he’s okay. Do you understand, Lukas?”_ He had tightly tucked him against him, enclosing him with his shaking arms, hiding him from the light, the smells; from the people that looked ashamed how the little Bondeviks became orphans.

But Lukas always tried not to cry. At the very beginning, it was complicated. But then he understood that his tears will never be useful. They wouldn't get the time back, they wouldn't end the fire, they wouldn't wake up his parents before the tragedy. He was a big brother, the protector, who was in charge now. He had to take care of his little family's security from that day onwards. Weakness would be one of the most dangerous mistakes. It'd hinder him; it'd hurt his poor little brother. People always accused him for being too young, but to Lukas, there were no more options. There never was any other option. 

He remembers the rest of his life as always giving what he never thought he could give. The government benefited them with a decent amount of money (as the always did with kids under the age of eighteen who didn’t have relatives to stay with) , but honestly, that wasn't enough. The money was consumed in the meals of the day, taxes and school needs; while other important things too like the medicine for his sickly little brother, or the clothes that were torn by falls or constant use were put aside. That's why Lukas started working for him and for his brother, he studied with the motivation that normally a child of his age didn't have; he consoled his brother when he himself was drowning in a sea of melancholy and suffering, which threatened to swallow him completely in the darkest, lonely and stormy nights. And it seemed to rain every day.

That was until things got worse for him. In addition to thirteen years and left to his fate, Lukas' easy future opportunities crashed. Life received him as an Omega, that is to say, making him even more unhappy, and, the little ant trampled by society. He was fired from his job. They bothered him at school. It was dangerous for him to walk home. People looked at him constantly over their shoulders. It was difficult to find a decent job with good salary for young Omegas like him; opportunities were scarce. Life treated him like shit, and there was a moment where he was about to give up:

_Lukas looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. His hair was messy and dirty. His uniform had been dragged along the ground, appearing in little t_ _ear_ _s, nick_ _s_ _amd_ _shredded cotton_ _. There were traces of_ _new_ _bruises on his pale, long neck. In his hand he had his math book, completely ruined by the humidity_ _. It was enough, enough because he couldn't hold it anymore. The feeling of knowing that you were in danger, but not being able to do anything_ _about_ _it numbed his body_ _with a_ _painful anguished twist in his chest. He wanted to scream, and then_ _; d_ _ie._

_He was about to break in front of who least he wanted to be seen like this_ _by._ _Emil looked at him with his big eyes. "Brother?" Between his legs, he had a beautiful sleeping creature. It was a small, hairy beast, throwing carefree purrs, and wagging its tail from side to side. A Norwegian forest cat, pale as snow. Lukas stared at him motionless, not knowing what to say, how to excuse himself, or how to vent himself_ _to h_ _is ten-year-old brother that he was done with his life. "Look, this kitten was outside in the rain and I didn't wanna let him get wet ..._ _I'm sorry ... are you okay?"_

_Lukas exhaled a broken sigh, and walked quickly to embrace his brother. Strong, in a warm and protective nest_ _._ _At_ _the same time_ _it was c_ _omfort and everything he needed to survive._

He had promised to advance, he had promised himself not to be defeated as a weak soldier in war. Finding a job was difficult, his schoolmates were heavier and more hurtful, society restrained them instead of reaching out to them, and even so, Lukas continued. Of the few things he remembers about his parents, it was that they were an Alpha-Omega couple.

This is why Lukas found comfort in the fact that his brother had immense probabilities of being an Alpha. Life could not be so cruel to slap him with the same hand twice, and besides, coincidences did not exist. The Omegas were a bit rare, and somewhat scarce. If Emil, his beloved brother, showed himself as an Alpha, it would be the beginning of the machinery of his plans. He could help him to work. He could help him to cope with his stupid companions. Lukas could pay tuition for his University, so Emil could find a certified job, and finally, finally they would be fine. The Alphas were privileged by the government and by society. If Emil was an Alpha, they would be given  things a lot easier, and, in the end, the poor and unfortunate Bondevík brothers would be stable; an extensive marathon they would finally win.

But that never happened.

Emil looked at him scared, tearful, and sore. Sweat ran through his reddened skin. "Lukas, it hurts ..." he murmured, pointing his hips and the flat belly behind his uniform. "It's unbearable ... I feel so hot..." Then he understood what was happening. And his heart sank. Emil was experiencing a first-time heat. He was feeling hot, with pains in the belly and with the anxiety and the sensitivity that could only mean one thing at his age: a new Omega. In heat.

Lukas didn't go to school the days of Emil's heat. He was afraid that something would happen to his sickly brother, or that an intruder would take over a situation where the two brothers were at a clear disadvantage; but if that happened, Lukas would at least give his life for Emil. He couldn't stand the problems his poor brother was going through with his new condition: more annoying companions and exclusion of groups. Underestimation and inferiority. A gray and horrible life like his. Oh, his little, innocent and only family member; the only thing he loved in the world.

His eyes filled with tears of rage; he hated Alphas. He hated that they were superior, that they thought they knew everything, that they thought that with their stupid voice they could order him around. They had everything within reach of the hand, people felt more compassion for them, their lives were perfect, while Lukas' was gradually destroying itself in each time smaller pieces. The results of their efforts were only an allegory to misfortune. Lukas could right now do thousands of jobs to be able to enter the university because sadly, the price for the Omegas was higher because nobody needed them studying.

Or get on his knees before an Alpha and beg him to marry him so he could save his family.

Life as he knew it now would be solved throwing itself at the masses, taking the last decision, the easiest and prettiest. But of course, Lukas Bondevík, the proud and self-sufficient fifteen-year-old Omega, preferred to hang himself in the bathroom rather than do something as infamous and ridiculous as to depend on beings who, in his eyes, were arrogant and smug little puppies. He was not going to fall for this. He was not going to let everything he started doing and kept doing be destroyed by a weakness.Surrender was more than unacceptable, and he was not going to let his brother kneel in submission either.

That is why he did not hesitate to take his little brother -who had left his heat recently, and looked somewhat disturbed- by his face.

"You're gonna promise me something." He said looking at his eyes. The navy blue of the blond's eyes captivated Emil's attention completely. "No, we're gonna promise something, you and me, little brother. Are you worried?

The boy nodded, embarrassed and sad. "Sorry, Lukas, I know you wanted me to be an Alpha, but ...-"

"It doesn't matter. None of that matters anymore. It's my fault for believing that an Alpha would solve my problems." He said. A serious facet with that sore voice that hid behind his monotony. "But no longer. It's you and me against the world. We can know the world without the help of some moron. Emil, little brother, promise me that you will never let an Alpha mate you." The boy blushed of embarrassment hearing _the subject_ , but Lukas didn't flinch no matter how adorable Emil looked before his eyes. Emil was unfortunately an easy prey; entirely beautiful, and completely innocent. He was not going to let anyone hurt him, and to do that, he had to make him promise that he would be aware of how bad that damned bond of whole submission was. "Promise?"

Lukas took him by the hand, and Emil couldn't deny that gesture to his beloved older brother, who had spent much of his life taking care of him no matter how young he was. He, who had done everything for him. "Yes. I swear. I won't let them do it. I'll punch them in the face. And you?

Lukas smiled, immensely, and the smallest Omega felt his heart warm at that unusual gesture. His cheeks blushed even more. "I will not only punch them in the face if they dare to make me break this promise with my dear little brother."

The hug between them lasted a few good minutes. A few minutes where both Emil and Lukas, felt that for the first time everything would truly turn out fine.


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas' life has elapsed normally until this day. However, he doesn't know, and temporally, doesn't care.

 

* * *

**I**

* * *

 

"Hey Lukas, how were your classes? I swear I hate Maths! It's not that I'm bad in it. I know the multiplication table until twelve. But still ... I don't know how that'll be useful in Philosophy."

Lukas looked at the chatty and sociable Omega with a raised eyebrow. He made that surprise gesture when Tino suddenly appeared behind him to talk to him after school, although had already gotten used to his sudden appearances. Tino Väinämöinen practically couldn't be without him. Lukas was one of the very few Omegas who studied at the university, and made him feel comfortable, among the vast mass of Alphas and Betas. Although both were not part of the same faculty, and in fact, it was Tino who was leaving, completely nervous from his first day of his career's classes who found the sweet-smelling boy who was reading a book too long for his own good. He talked to him, like a man confessing that he had found an oasis in the desert, and although the first few seconds he received only annoyed grimaces from Lukas, it wouldn't be too long until he caught his attention.

Both looked at each other for a moment. “They are important because they have to be. And I don’t understand what you’re complaining about. Berwald’s always more than glad to help you.” He added, with a derision and intended pinch that made the Finn’s rounded-face light up.

“Of course he is… we’re friends, and friends are always happy to help each other…”

“I didn’t say happy. I said glad, _more than glad.”_ Lukas corrected, brushing his hair; blond as wheat and soft as silk. Lukas had escaped from telling Tino that today’s classes were shit, as all the days of the week. If he was given the opportunity to study something for free, he’d have gone for a thing he actually did like, like the philosophy Tino was on or literature. Even journalism would have been excellent, instead of Law, something that he didn’t like at all; but, ashamedly, it would give him lots of money.

And he really needed the money.

Many of the Omegas that entered to the university came from wealthy families. Tino was an example of that. But his parents didn't do that for him just because of his education, oh no. It was for the pride. They wanted their son not to be just an average Omega, but to be studied and worthy, so the chances of marrying him with an Alpha of good-repute were higher and of more quantity. The rich Omegas, who had everything, didn't care whether to go to college or not; but Lukas liked that Tino, at least, was interested in what he was learning, unlike those others stupid Omegas.

“Stop…” Tino asked, blushing. “Berwald is very good on it, for some reason he’s studying engineering, isn’t he? And- And I’d ask Edward for help, but he’s got no patience with me, unlike Berwald, Berwald never does those ‘nuisance grimaces’ that Edward does, I mean, Berwald’s got that scary face but the reality is that he is really really kind. He said that my cupcakes were good, when you only said that they were okay.”

“What’s the difference?”

“I don’t know, but it made me feel better!”

At that moment, another person left the same room as Lukas, and looked at Tino, with his typical derogatory eyes and dignity aura. Arthur Kirkland, a graceful nineteen-year-old with almost _no kindness_. The Finnish always felt somewhat intimidated by his presence, for irritable, not very friendly, flirtatious and with piercings in his lips and ear, it was very easy to notice that Arthur was not like any other Omega.

Arthur let out a deep sigh, as if he had managed to escape from a very uncomfortable situation. “... I hate that idiot.” He said, after a while.

Tino looked at him curiously. “Who?”

“The hamburger whore: _‘I study Laws for defending my country’s justice’._ What a... twat.”

“What does that have to do with being a twat?” Anyways, Tino liked Arthur. In any moment he was mistreated by him directly; it was just that Arthur acted coldly with any person. It was like his derogatory and complicated attitude were already programmed in his personality.

“Listening to him talking about America was ridiculously annoying. It reminds me that I’m imprisoned here. If I could go back to England, I’d have done it a bloody long time ago.”

“You’re not going back, shut the fuck up.” Said Lukas, who was already reading a book _, Critique to the Pure Reason_ could be read on the cover. Tino smiled at it and moved to his side so he could read with him.

“Oh, you shut up.” Arthur shot back.

The hallways were unusually phantasmagorical. The warm glow of the evening filtered through the large panes of the windows, bathing the three young men in pleasant freshness and warmth. Giving them the view of an explosion of reds, oranges and pinks in the immense evening sky. The breeze moved with them when they passed through the open-air places of the university, where finally, they could find a large part of the students concentrated in the cafeterias, and in the rooms right next door that offered a socket to charge the phones.

When they were out of the immense place, the trio saw the students packed in their cars or chatting in groups of friends. On the way, people directed meticulous glances at them. To Lukas this didn't bother him anymore, but Tino next to him was still nervous about that. But it was because Tino had nothing to do with this. If they earned the looks of the variety of students, it was because of the curiosity of Lukas and Arthur's reputation: they were uncouth. They were completely out of orbit. But what most caught their attention of the weird Omegas: they didn't allow any Alpha to approach them, and, if they had the opportunity to humiliate them, they would. People had fun with their presence, and others preferred to continue on their adventure of "hunting" Lukas or Arthur (or both), as if they were a trophy or a difficult bet. Arthur was the most aggressive, but Lukas swore that if one of them got close enough to him he would destroy their legs in the most painful and slow way possible.

As if he was going to fall into one of those moron's arms.

The imprudent looks and giggles ceased when another silhouette appeared to meet the three Omegas waiting patiently. People always stopped when the giant, intimidating and serious Alpha Berwald Oxenstierna passed by his side, and there were some who held their breath to never become his victim, even when Oxenstierna's bully rumors were just a myth born of his physical appearance. But it was better to close your mouth and not talk about Tino in front of him rather than try your luck.

Lukas and Berwald greeted each other with a look. Berwald was an acceptable Alpha for Lukas. He didn't talk much and, what seemed the best to him: he didn't act like an idiot.

“Hello, Berwald! How were your classes today? You know, in math I ...”

Tino's sweet scent left all trace of nervousness at Berwald's side, and in that comfort zone, he relaxed. Tino was too obvious. He was glad when the Swede was near, he found comfort at his side, and he was always looking for getting a conversation even when Berwald was the least talkative guy in the world. Although perhaps, Tino was not obvious enough for Berwald to notice; he wasn't even obvious enough for him to realize himself.

Tino realized that he had left his two friends right behind him. He turned around, embarrassed, finding the small, mocking smile of Lukas.

“A-Ah! S-See you tomorrow, Lukas, Arthur…”

They both said goodbye with their hands, seeing how the Alpha and the Omega were getting away and how Tino got into Berwald's car, as it had always been since the two had met. Seriously, how could they not realize how quickly and easily they had fit? If Lukas believed in love at first sight, Berwald and Tino would be the illustrious example.

He sighed.

"Love is a shameful mistake committed by guys like him." Arthur finally dared to say. His elegant British accent never left him to adorn the sensitivity of his words: he only spoke when it was artistically necessary, but Lukas felt it was enough. He felt that he was saying the things he had always wanted to hear. Arthur caressed his misfortunes; Arthur always approved where he was directing his steps. But this was not because Arthur knew about life, might Lukas say. Arthur and Lukas' lives were very similar. The connection between these two strange friends was always immediate. "There are more interesting things than having your husband telling you how or how not to behave before his friends."

Bondevik played with a lock of his hair, entangling it between his fingers. It was comforting how that Omega appeased with the sudden punch of loneliness that the scene of Berwald and Tino caused him. While Lukas stood up to his promise of improvement, rejecting any offer, any attempt at courtship of any Alpha who wanted to approach, deep inside, he was aware of himself as a lonely wolf, and it made him wonder for the first time if that was... okay. But Arthur was right: the company was embarrassing and complicated. He didn't need that.

"Let's go. The quicker we arrive, the faster _that_ ends."

The Englishman nodded, supporting him.

* * *

 

It was only five o'clock, but the music was strong and mechanical.

There were already enough people in there, and a couple of them were already beginning to emanate the characteristic aroma of someone who has been drinking alcohol for a while. Pathetic. Many of the Alphas present gave him an inquisitive and anxious look, and Lukas returned them gently, smiling in the process, in the way he had learnt. He didn't like to smile, much less to strangers, but if that was going to give him money in return, he wouldn't hesitate in the least. This is the only thing this means to him. A mere absurd work, humiliating, but that earned him a good amount of money from those lonely Alphas (and a few Betas) who, ridiculously, looked for comfort in company Omegas at least for one night.

Sometimes he felt on the top of the world when this supply-demand role often put him in a superior position, higher than those Alphas; and to see how delighted they were and how they would fulfill Lukas' whims amused him deeply. Lukas had come to earn five thousand in a single night from a passive aggressive and in-love Alpha from who he only remembers his silly words about "commitment", "brand", "children", while Lukas was just saying yes to everything, pretending excitement. The next day, the poor man tried to find him in bed, and looked for him that same night, and what a surprise to see his precious boy "cajoled" in the same way that he was with him with a Beta. Lovino said Lukas was a _whore_ , but he laughed with him anyways.

Actually, Lukas couldn't care less. It's not that he didn't have feelings. He just had priorities. And he could be cruel at putting them first.

This was his life. This was how he survived. Slowly, he had stopped giving it so many laps. Much less when the smiles of gratitude from his little brother when he got the books he wanted were increasing frequently. There was a time when Lukas could not stop thinking about what his brother would say about this, and he almost spent entire nights without being able to sleep, imagining Emil's disappointment and contempt. But it wasn't like he was doing something wrong: he was fulfilling his role as an older brother. He was taking care of Emil like nobody else could. And Emil was never finding out. He was never going to know anything about this.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and took his friend by the arm. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking." He answered shortly.

"Well, do not think. Act. In three hours, I'll get more money than you like this" He said, snapping his fingers and staring at the Omega with his deep green wells.

"In three hours you'll spend that money like this" He answered, snapping his fingers too.

Arthur laughed. "Oh, shut up!"

Then, a person approached to them. He had a  frown contoring his handsome features, and his arms crossed. He looked annoyed. Well, Lovino Vargas always seemed to be annoyed. "Late as always. What if one of you two is useful to me for once and takes on that fucking Spaniard?! He has me fed up to hell!”

The darkness prevented normal sight, but the Italian had some shade in the area of his cheeks. It was possible that he was a little drunk, but with the mention of the Spaniard who went to the bar only to see Lovino... Arthur and Lukas knew that his blush must be related to him. Antonio wasn't a bad guy. He was quite charismatic and funny, and the first time he appeared, he didn't even know that they offered more than wine glasses or beer jugs in the bar. He'd meet Lovino, melancholic, waiting; and Antonio would sit next to him and felt a strange affinity with him. When he learnt about the things that happened in that bar, and seeing that Lovino was only a seventeen-year-old Omega, the Spaniard seemed to promise himself to never leave him alone even knowing that he would have to pay for his company.

And he actually never did.

The first few days Lovino had been disgustingly kind, but it didn't take too long until he felt nervous enough to make his real personality appear in an explosion.

Antonio didn't seem to be bothered. And that bothered Lovino more.

"The Spaniard is yours, Lovino, now leave us alone."

"Oh, no, bastard. I'll tell Francis that all you do is swallow beer, would you like that?"

Arthur yawned, and ignoring him, disappeared among the people. Lovino became as red as a tomato from anger. His furious green eyes now turned to Lukas.

"Don't threaten him with Francis. He always does the opposite when people try to do that."

"And you, what are you; an expert on morons?"

"No, I'm just perceptive."

"And that stupid pervert French doesn't seem to give a fuck! He just lets him do whatever he wants and that's it! I hate you all!"

Lukas's internal gaze swept the Italian boy's lava like wall. Maybe it was because he was younger, but Lukas intimidated him. He was taller... but even Lovino's younger brother, Feliancio, was taller than him. Actually ... Lovino came to notice that Lukas didn't give away any of his thoughts. His eyes were opaque, and his lips only smiled out of obligation. His voice was monotonous and he never lost his calm façade. He was mysterious and his actions were like a magical whisper.

It was impossible that such a freaky guy could even be compatible with someone like Antonio. The Italian released a resigned sigh, disappearing as Arthur did without thinking about asking anything to the other man.

Lukas shrugged.

He went to one of the chairs in the bar. The best way in which Lukas started his work was with good drinks of beer, strong enough to awaken his shameless side. For experience, his resistance to alcohol had been fortified, so Lukas had to drink between two or three whole bottles of Nøgne Ø to gradually feel in the pleasant limbo of the beginning of the drunkenness.

Francis smiled at him and poured him a pint l,without waiting for his words. The golden liquid fell to the bottom of the glass like a cascade of honey, slowly flooding the circular walls of the container. The foam was just a minimum on the surface. Francis was very skilled. The Omega didn't add any thanks, and he brought to his lips the strong amber fluid, savoring the bitter hint of depression and fun together. His thirst plummeted, and a satisfied sigh emerged from his lips. Lukas licked his lips, slowly, aware that he had caught the eye of some random loser. He took another slow sip of the jar. His pretty eyes were lost in nothingness, lazy in naiveté.

He spent a few minutes to finish his first jar: Lukas liked to go slowly, to enjoy the incredible things at his pace. He supported his chin on the palm of his hand, waiting for Francis to catch his insistent look, and after a while, the French Alpha noticed him and poured him another jar, mischievously smiling at him. Lukas ignored him, coiling his hair between his fingers. Soon he had his Nordic beer mug at his disposal, so Lukas began his parsimonious ritual bringing it to his lips again, and humming the background song.

"Isn't it just too much for ya?" Lukas blinked, pretending confusion, and for the first time, he glanced at the man who had been harassing him for a while. He had a strange heavy accent, and his voice sounded already loud wether there was music on or there wasn't. Despite the fact that the lights and the darkness and all that bar catastrophe prevented him from perfectly contemplating his face, the Omega only needed that funny little pitch in his voice to realize that there were probabilities that this person next to him would be annoying.

The Omega laughed below. "Why though?"

"You don't look like the kind of person who drinks this much."

"Why?"

"You look... yeah, a bit small for that."

"Maybe you're a bit big?"

The man gave a loud laugh. "Of course! I'm a full-blown Alpha. Been drinking since I was sixteen, I'm more than ready for these kind of things!"

"Sounds legit."

"Are you alone?"

"Doesn't it seems like?"

"Hey! It's just that Omegas like you don't usually come to places like these alone, okay? There is something in you that frightens people though; and at the same time, it attracts them. It's as if only the bravest could get right here next to you. You have a pretty nice scent. The Nøgne Ø doesn't let me smell very well tho, but hey, good choice by the way, although the Danish is better."

"What are you, a dog?"

The Alpha sipped his jar too. "I'm a guy with good senses. You go to university right? You've got the vibes!" There was a moment where the light went on in a fairly clear tone, and Lukas saw his face. He was ... quite handsome. His eyes were blue, but not like his own, which were cold and opaque. His were marine, as if they were reflecting the entire sky as well with the brightness of the white cotton clouds. His skin was pale, less than his, reddened by alcohol, but he didn't look drunk at all. His immense smile was sober enough, happy, sincere and pleasant. Lukas' hardened heart shuddered for a moment that he could not recognize. The Omega blinked not very soberly, not knowing why... he was just going for the second bottle.

The Alpha also got to see him too. And he smiled even more. The flickering darkness hid a glimmer of recognition in his gaze.

"Laws..."

"Really!?" He screamed in surprise "B-But you don't look like a rat at all! Shit, sorry, I mean- Hey, you have a future!"

A soft chuckle appeared from Lukas' lips, like a funny whisper, and the Alpha observed him surprised and insistently. The Omega, realizing this, covered his mouth, surprised himself also with that genuine laugh that didn't suit him and didn't even remember having. The Alpha stayed quiet while watching him without understanding his reaction, but after a few seconds, he also succumbed to a fun laugh tinged with his mild drunkenness, and words sprang from his lips.

"I'm Mathias Køhler." Lukas heard over the music, the screams, the sweat and the babbling around him; over the flickering lights that flashed repetitively; over his rounds of alcohol and daydreams. He heard Mathias' name over everything, and it seemed as unfamiliar, as close to him, like a tingling affection in his belly.

Lukas took a sip of his beer jar, lost in the various bottles on the shelves. The bright attentive look of that Alpha caressed his skin. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the alcohol already.

"... Lukas Bondevík." Muttered the Omega in a soft voice.

And Francis looked over his shoulder with strange suspicion as that unknown Alpha didn't leave his worker's side all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Finally Mathias and Lukas have met! Lukas was acting kind of weird, wasn't he...?


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil's only friend...

Emil looked down at his shoe that was drumming against the ground. The students’ fuss in the background attenuated everything else.

He checked again at his surroundings: still nothing.

He sighed and glanced at his wrist, looking for the time, but realized he actually didn’t have any watch. He crossed his arms. What was taking him _so long?_  Well, maybe Emil was a little too impatient. It wasn't like he had any other thing to do besides his homework, but, may he be honest enough, he preferred to spend the time at home than in the school. In the school, he had to deal with annoying, stupid and selfish people. He unfairly had to eat the horrible meals of the cafeteria. He had to exercise in Gymnastic class by obligation.  But in the other hand, at home, Emil was in his own adrift, sunk into peacefulness, reading a book of his favorite classics, enjoying a cup of tea while he relaxed in the warm comfort of his neat —definitely, his home was his happy place.

Then, he finally arrived —with his ruffled hair and a little smile of apologies.

“Li, finally…”

“I’m sorry. I was, like, busy with something. But I’m already here, don’t cry honey.” He teased, circling Emil’s shoulders in a friendly gesture, and making him start walking towards home.

Li Xiao Wang: Emil's best friend. They met when they were kids starting high school. Li had lived all his life in Hong Kong, and when he first arrived at the school, he couldn't not be a celebrity. Not only he was the Asian charm, but also really smart (he got himself into the first places because of his good grades), and when he destroyed his first and last bullies attempts who thought it would be very amusing to joke around about his eyes, he made the whole student population shake in wonder.

For this reason, Emil reminded being pretty confused when the boy talked to him the first time. Did he at least have something interesting to show to the world and attract this kid? No, that Emil knew. There were funnier people in the classroom than him himself. Emil had never had any other friend than his big brother, so before Li Xiao's attempts of interaction, Emil felt nervous and scared to be hurt by any trap. A boy once made fun of him because he didn't have parents, and from that day, Emil secured not to start a casual conversation if it wasn't really necessary.

But one day, Emil had just left his puffin keychain in the classroom, and the next day, Li Xiao gave it back to him. It was stupid to admit, but before that simple act of kindness, Emil stopped seeing Li Xiao as a celebrity and started seeing him just like... an affable kid. He wasn't the mask of an unreachable figure. The Li Xiao everyone idolized about actually frowned, threw annoyance glances, rolled his eyes and got easily distracted in math classes—Emil could confirm. The thing is that Li Xiao caught him spying him, but only blinked and smiled at him, weird thing that encouraged Emil to do something he never thought he'd do:

_"C-Can we be friends?"_

Li thought it was adorable because nobody asked to be his friends this directly before. People just approached and stayed as long as they wanted, that's it, without any request or permission. And in the same way, they'd leave when they got bored/sated enough.

_"Hey, why not?"_

Emil arrived home with the news that he'd made a friend, with nobody's help. Noticing his little brother's happiness, Lukas stopped his ‘overprotective big brother complex' for that time and gave him a little congratulation kiss (he couldn't stop himself from advertising to ‘be careful' with that boy though). But in the time he and Li have been together, Emil has maintained the impression that, even when Li Xiao could be annoying sometimes, he was the friendliest person in the world. He wasn't his best friend for nothing. He tagged along with him during the breaks (no matter how shy Emil could get sometimes). He helped him with their classwork. He shared his Chinese food with him. He was always with him whenever Emil was alone.

But what Emil could appreciate the most was when he became an omega, and Li Xiao never treated him with exclusion or contempt. Emil had clear that alphas were arrogant and pretentious, but Li Xiao never referred to him as an inferior being, and even would fight others that dared to mock Emil.

In the first place he'd always have Lukas, and then, he has Li. But it was everything he'd ever need.

"Something like what?"

"Something like the music club." He yawned, bored. "They were planning some activities for today, but nah. I told them I couldn't go."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Because I have, like, more important things to do, for example, spending some pleasant time with my good friend Emil."

Emil gasped. "You canceled it for me?! Weren't you the leader guitar?"

"Pft, they're just a bunch of ‘cultivated' jerks talking about rock like it was God's bread. Like, 10% of the gatherings is playing music. Also, I like the tea you make…"

"Liar." Emil puffed his cheeks. "You are always making fun of my cooking skills…"

The alpha giggled. "Cooking skills? What cooking skills?"

Emil decided to ignore that offensive question. "Also, you know that Lukas doesn't like you to be around the house." He reminded him instead.

"But Lukas comes back at night, and hey, we never do something wrong; we just play some video games and do innocent things as best friends. Like for example, talking about other people behind their backs."

"He still can smell your scent though-"

"A real shame; not even the best perfume could even hide such a charming scent."

"You're such a conceited idiot."

"No, Emil, I just know who I am and what I can give to this world.”

The Omega tried to suppress a cackle. Sometimes, it amused him when the alpha said those funny things with such a null expression, and other times, it annoyed him (this happened when Li Xiao was mocking him instead. Emil hated so much that Li could keep his coolness while he would explode in shameful anger!).  The latter situation occurred more frequently because Li Xiao had some weird fetish in seeing him getting angry (Emil didn't exactly know why). Honestly, he preferred to have the Asian this pacific, this juvenile, this smiling. When Li was actually relaxed, without any weight of coldness or derision on his smile, Emil secretly could feel Li's tea scent way more relaxing and comfortable to his own—as he could rely on his shoulder and sleep placidly.

Li Xiao always accompanied Emil on his way home since Lukas got in the university. Actually, Li didn't pay too much attention to the situation until he himself discovered this group of alphas murmuring, laughing and looking insistently at his omega friend, who from now on, would walk alone towards home. Li could feel his blood running fiercely into his veins. God, Emil was a real prey. Weak. Small. Pretty. Wouldn't escape more than one hundred meters until falling exhausted. He didn't even have that omega collar to not get mated by some undesirable alpha! Li Xiao didn't even ask for Lukas' permission to watch over the omega. If he saw Emil getting hurt, he'd feel like dying.

Mei said that he had a crush on him, and why wouldn’t he? Emil was a beautiful omega. And Li? A conflictive alpha teenager full of hormones.

"Thank you for always coming with me, y'know?" The blond whispered, in a sincerity attack. Li lived the other way towards home. Even though he'd feel embarrassed, the Asian deserved to be shown a little bit of gratitude at least. "When it was just my brother and me, I still felt a little scared… but when I'm with you I-I feel a little okay. I don't know why you bother, but I have to accept that you can be useful sometimes."

"…You were doing so well. Can't you just be cute with me?" He raised an eyebrow. Emil rolled his eyes. "It's not like I have better things to do at my home anyway," Li muttered under his breath, but still, Emil managed to hear him. The omega let out a sigh, looking at the disinterest facet of his Asian friend— that empty and lugubrious expression again. It didn't cause him fear, but... restlessness. He wanted to know more about Li Xiao, more about his best friend, but he only got his indifference instead.

"Is it because of... the conflicts with your parents?"

“I said it's nothing.” He answered briefly, now checking his cell phone.

The omega sighed. He started looking for the keys in his pocket. He and Lukas lived in an ordinary apartment. It was not ugly, not beautiful, but the calm of that place was remarkable.

He passed Li, who was still concentrated on his phone, apparently texting someone. His fingers were moving quickly over the keyboard, and there were instants where his nails collided with the screen. Emil sighed again. He pulled the Asian by the arm leading him to the sofa and sitting him as if he was a boy with problems. Without looking up, the teenager laid down against the back of the sofa, his fingers still moving on the touchpad. Emil rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Emil returned with a steaming cup of tea. This time he had tried to add sugar, to see if he could make any change in the taste that Li Xiao made fun of. From the outside, it actually looked good. Pinkish and bright. Even the possession of pottery was quite beautiful, with yellow undulations and a fine roundness. He sniffed softly as if he could taste the tea: it seemed to have no problems.

A few minutes later, Emil returned with a steaming cup of tea. This time he had tried to add sugar to see if he could make any change in the taste that Li Xiao made fun of. From the outside, it looked good. Pinkish and bright. Even the possession of pottery was quite beautiful, with yellow undulations and a fine roundness. He softly sniffed as if he could taste the tea: it seemed to have no problems.

Emil sat next to the alpha (who was still on his phone) and handed him the cup of tea. Li raised his right leg onto the couch, so he could support his phone on it, and have his hands free to take the cup in the elegant way he always did. It must be said that at no time did his eyes move away from the screen, which began to annoy Emil. What kind of rude guest was this guy? If Lukas saw him with this attitude, he would have run him from the house! ...Actually, if Li was still in the house doing nothing, Lukas would have thrown him out anyway. His brother didn't _especially_ like him.

The boy took a long drink, and Emil looked at him with expectant eyes.

"How is it?"

The Asian looked straight ahead. "Nn ..." He murmured, graciously savoring the liquid and irritating the blond in the process. He put a hand on his chin and looked even more thoughtful than _Le Penseur_. It took him a few moments to say something. "Not bad. But you put sugar." The blond snorted disappointed, looking at the floor. "Hey, I said it was okay, what is this, a competition to see what Li likes the most?"

Emil growled and blushed. "Ugh, it's just that you're so difficult! I did my best on this to you to like it, y'know?"

"Why? Are you planning to marry me or what?"

Emil's reaction to that question was explosive. The teen blushed even more than a few seconds ago —his shame mixed with anger. But for some reason that put heavy pressure on his chest. What was Li Xiao implying? That he wasn't even valuable enough to be considered as a possibility?

"Hmph. You wish…"

"If so, you shouldn't add sugar to it. The thesis of the tea is being bitter, so why would you try to sweeten it?" He said as an expert.

"I'm not marrying you, and I'm also not making you more tea. I give up."

"Are you seriously giving up? Really really?"

"Yes; maybe there'll be other people who'll like it the way I make it."

"Hey, you should thank me, I am exploiting your potential." He murmured with his lips on the edge of the cup. "And no, your tea is only mine."

"Why? If it's me who does it!"

"I said no. Now shut up and put a movie." Li muttered childishly.

Emil's anger evaporated. He laughed softly, trying to be silent biting his lips. Why did Li Xiao have to be so adorable sometimes? He didn't even look like those aggressive alphas that his brother talked him about! Maybe Li Xiao might not be an alpha. He was not possessive, quarrelsome or surly. Maybe, deep down, he was a weird kind of Beta.

"I bought a new one this time. Donnie Darko."

"What is that?"

Emil smiled mischievously, and after putting the film, he laid (unconsciously) onto his friend's body. "Oh, it's good, very good," he whispered, staring at the scenes that started showing on the screen.

"How do you know?"

"It's what they told me at the store."

"I thought you'd seen it. If so, I'd already lost the will to watch it."

“No” Emil continued between murmurs as if the two were in a dark movie theater. “I waited so we could watch it together.” He confessed disinterestedly, without considering the fact that the proximity promulgated an intimate atmosphere, nor noticing the nervous smile on the Hong Kong boy’s face. “I’m generous.”

Lukas' schedule began around nine o'clock, and counting the free hours that gave him the gaps between subjects, it ended around five or six in the afternoon. The reluctance of Li Xiao to spend his leisure at his own home, and the fact that at the end of the day he always went with his friend to his house, had caused him to end up spending more time in someone else's. Watching movies, playing video games, watching some television series or just listening to music at enough volume to not disturb the neighbors of the building. Emil, even though he seemed to be antisocial and grumpy, couldn’t resist the charm of being surrounded by his only and best friend. Li was as fresh as everyone at school pointed: funny, pleasant and relaxing; even though it was really little of what Emil actually knew about him.

Above him, Emil felt the alpha's exhaling, and carefully posed his eyes on Li’s softly-illuminated face by the screen. Emil admired his elongated and attentive eyes —the line of his thick lips. Emil observed his reactions, rather than focusing on the same film, and in a moment of carelessness, he was caught with the hands on the dough. "What?”

“N ... Nothing ...” He whispered. “Do you like it?”

“It’s okay," He replied plainly.

“...Cool.”

“Yes? Why?” The Asian’s voice was a calm and insistent monotony. Although he didn’t show much emotion, Emil still felt the curiosity in his voice.

“Well... I wanted you to like my choice. W-Why do you ask?”

“Hey, it does. What a quality." He replied teasingly, but in a low voice, combing Emil’s hair with his finicky fingers. At this point, Emil's face lit up, and his gaze fell, ashamed. "You're a pretty complacent boy, huh.”

“S-Shut up already…” He complained, talking for his heart, which was going crazy. Why was Li whispering like that? And wasn’t he a little too close…?

Li Xiao took him by the cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips as a result of his own courage. Emil's eyes widened from the surprise, trying to connect with the Asian's gaze that never opened —not believing that this was happening to him in this moment and in this place. It was his first kiss, Li could tell —there was no response but Emil’s body trembling briefly, in a shocked reply of the situation. There was no answer, but Li Xiao saw no attempt to move away. His hands caressed the boy's pale neck, like tasting some inexistent freedom over the other’s body. He kept Emil’s lips reddened for more than he’d have liked to admit.

At the moment of separation, Emil's lips let out a gasp. His violet eyes were eternally open to his, and before emitting even a primitive sound, the noise of the keys entering and removing the lock interrupted all kinds of possible reactions.

Lukas opened the door, softly snorting, and leaving his shoes aside. Perceiving from the first moment the smell of tea of that annoying alpha brat, he already had a weary look, without ever losing the harmonious indifference of his features. “What a pleasant surprise.” He said, in his non-typical acid tone, looking up lordly. Li Xiao couldn’t deny the fact that Lukas Bondevik was cute too, but unfortunately, too tedious for his taste. "Anyone would say you have no home, Wang.”

"It's just that this is my second home," Li replied sarcastically, getting up from the sofa and taking his backpack. “I was already leaving, rude boy. Careful with that hangover!” He added as he stepped out of the doorway, keeping that sarcastic little voice that always made Lukas feel annoyed deep down.

The older omega rolled his eyes, closing the door with a coarse sound. “You know I’m trying to respect your poor social life, but must you always invite that kid over?”

However, Emil had his eyes looking down, not even bothering to answer vaguely. This surprised the blond, who raised an eyebrow, and approached in silent steps. "Are you alright, little brother?"

Emil blinked rapidly like waking up from a reverie. The voice of Lukas, which was closer this time, seemed to drill his mind. "Ah, yes ..." He shook his head softly, and his nose bristled with his awakening. The thunderous smell of beer overshadowed his brother's beautiful cinnamon essence, which also reflected in the soft blush of his cheeks, and his slightly-weird movements. The boy crossed his arms, placing a grumpy face to be intimidating (although Lukas thought it was the most adorable thing in the world) “You smell like beer.”

“Yes, I was hanging out with some friends.” He whispered in response. “It doesn’t really matter. You are more important, little brother, so how was your day?” He asked lovingly, stroking the younger’s hair.

“Stop treating me like a child.” Emil snarled, making Lukas giggle just a little bit. But then, Emil became quiet when he sensed another strange thing about his brother. He looked at him, after the moment of realization, with big, curious eyes. "Lukas, you’ve got some Alpha smell on you.”

Lukas blinked solemnly, startling under his breath, but his face conveyed nothing but disconnection. But Emil has been Lukas' brother all this time. He knew how to read him, how to code him, how to understand him better than anyone else. If Lukas were put in front of other people, none of them would have seen anything. But he, Emil, he perceived that restlessness; that breathing that paused and continued for a second. But that was strange, because his brother never got nervous, much less at the mention of an alpha.

“Oh yeah? There were alphas with us, surely our smells mixed," He replied simply.

"Oh ... you shouldn't go drinking with them around," Emil recommended recovering his scolding facet.

“Oh, come on, you smell like that Chinese kid and I'm not complaining. I should though...”

At his mention, Emil blushed again, but as Lukas turned another way, he couldn't see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support in the last chapter♡♡♡! And I'm sorry if I delay a little too much in these short chapters —I'm really trying to not make a mistake and regret it the whole story u.u Forgive me if you caught some weird language mistakes:(((


	4. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real meeting of a vanilla scent that intoxicated Lukas deeply.

Lukas tried to focus his mind on the teacher's speech, but lately, even that was becoming less simple. From the day (or night) where he had made contact with that strange, pompous and stupid Danish alpha, Lukas had arrived home with his gloved (at that moment, as he was used to because of the cold) hands trembling —weird and diffuse anxiety crossing his stomach and his chest. He'd say, casually, that he'd arrived a little more drunk than usual —but the longevity of the case was becoming pathetic.

Nothing really interesting had happened, actually, they didn't even have sex. It was almost as if the guy didn't think about it, or rather, as if he didn't even know that he was a company omega. Mathias had extended a conversation with him and tried to reduce the space between them —while his blue eyes shone ecstatically and from his mouth came laughter heightened by beer jars, loud music and flickering lights behind.

And then everything would be fine, until that useless, airhead, bastard and imbecile, who wasn't only a scandalous, but a scandalous of stupidity —grabbed Lukas from the waist and sank his nose in his neck, the immaculate, perfumed neck of the omega, who started to shake thanks to a tingling in his spine that took his entire body. Lukas would have tried to push him away, panicking, because his body felt heavy, and he himself felt breathless, but his body didn't want to respond for the warmth of the other and it was something that had never happened to him before. _'You really smell great...' 'Stay away,'_ he whispered, terrified —his eyes focused on the empty beer jar. _'Is it... cinnamon?' 'Stay away,'_ he repeated. It was getting late, his heart was beating fast, it was getting late. _'I gotta go.'_ Of course, he had to go, it was getting late.

"Lukas?" A voice jolted him gently. The omega blinked from his reverie, and he watched the stoic face of the same man who always sat next to him. It wasn't like he cared. Tall, big, spiky blond hair and pale skin; Lukas would almost have had a dejá vú. "Class finished. You can have my notes."

He nodded, realizing that he'd been distracted enough to pay attention to nothing. Normally he took notes so he could remember the main ideas of what was said —but the alpha next to him had also checked his completely empty notebook. Well, at least he had written a clumsy title. "Thank you, Govert." The man, with a heavy Dutch accent, gave him one last long look, when in the end he decided to get up and leave the immense classroom. Lukas followed him quietly, until he sighed, and started eyeing the notes taken by his partner, deciding that he'd transcribe them later.

"Wow, it almost seemed like he's not in love with you." Arthur's curious voice took him by surprise, even though his face hadn't changed one little bit. His chin was supported by his hand's palm while he ate something that Lukas would call mockingly 'piece of coal'. But this time, he restrained himself from ridiculing Arthur's horrible scones.

"He's not in love with me, I doubt he likes anything more than money." He answered, looking at the Englishman with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"What were you thinking?" Arthur looked at him with genuine curiosity as he took a box of cigarettes from his backpack. Weird, Lukas didn't know he was trying now the same brand that Francis always used. "You're always a weird guy, but today you were even weirder."

Lukas shook his head gently, massaging the bone beneath his eye. Even a guy who was seated behind him had noticed it. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about my little brother." Even though this wasn't true, it was an answer valid enough to distract his friend from his possible future suspicion if Lukas allowed himself to babble. As much as they both were friends, Lukas preferred that Arthur remained oblivious to these stupid matters, and more because he knew the opinion he'd be given. He didn't need to hear the same thing twice.

"Emil, right?" Lukas used to talk about his brother but didn't mention his name that much. "What did he do to have you like this? You look restless."

The omega sighed. "That Chinese brat trying to court him makes me nervous." He thought quickly to muddle through, but then, it was impossible for Lukas to not get involved in the topic. "It's obvious that he's courting him, he thinks he can trick me. As if I didn't know how children move these days."

"You sound like an old man," the Englishman replied contemptuously, making a gesture of disgust with his hands. "You're too worried about him, let your little brother have fun, God! Allow life to prepare him when he happens to work with us." Arthur added, mockingly.

Lukas didn't consider himself someone who let other people's comments affect him, much less if they came from Arthur's poisonous and acid tongue, but Arthur had lit a wick on him that he didn't know he had. The omega frowned, feeling a strange agony of just imagining his little brother in the same situation as him, broken inside, pretending to be someone he wasn't —the thing that Lukas would never allow. "I'd cut my arm first."

"You got mad? I was just joking," He muttered, raising an eyebrow, observing his friend leave the room. "Big brothers... they're a pain in the ass."

A sigh left his lips, as he followed the older omega behind, taking advantage of the open place to smoke one of his cigarettes. He knew perfectly well that people around him resented the smell of tobacco, but, like most things that involved others, he didn't care very much. It was going to be just a cigarette, and he wasn't going to stay static in one place. The entire world wasn't going to be destroyed.

Tino, a little later, intercepted them, and Lukas's scowl from the previous talk waned completely. "Hey!" A warm smile settled on his rosy lips, while, with his immense eyes observed simultaneously his friends. His eyebrows soon frowned at the heavy smell of cigarettes. He dedicated a small glance to Arthur, which he never returned, as Tino had that little power of knowing how to make him feel like a bad person. _God, it's just a fucking cigarette_ , he'd have answered. "Ehm... wanna hang out today? It's been a while since we go out. You always go out alone and today my parents allowed me to come home a little later, so I wanted to hang out with you. Can we? Please?"

"Instead, Lukas hasn't been going to drink with me lately... because we're going to drink, right?"

"But of course!" He said curiously. "Why do friends hang out altogether if it's not to have a drink?"

Lukas pulled his hair back and raised an eyebrow. "Berwald comes too, isn't he?" A little smile came to his lips at the obvious blush of the Finnish omega. "Oh, but of course that Berwald comes. Furthermore, I'd say that you want to go out with us because you are ashamed to be with him alone."

"W-What!? I don't! D-Don't say that! I-If you don't want to go out with me, just say it, you don't have to attack me...!" The omega puffed his cheeks, feeling revealed.

"I never said I didn't wanna go."

Tino stroked his eyes, looking at him reproachfully, but let slip a soft smile of kindness. Actually, it was impossible for him to get angry with Lukas, or preferably, he found it impossible to get angry at anyone for more than two minutes. The most frequent negative feeling he experienced was rather fear. As he rarely did, Tino took the control of the group, walking ahead of them between clumsy and fast steps through the crowd, while talking _"I did this yesterday!" "This happened to me today!" "I found such a funny thing on the internet!"_ until they reached the prominent Swedish alpha, who was waiting for them at the entrance, talking to certain people who accompanied him.

Lukas opened his eyes.

"Wow! Lukas!"

And Lukas feels a twist in his stomach when he meets this Danish man, the same man who a few moments ago had occupied his thoughts, like a sudden nightmare that goes round and round like a labyrinth. _What was he doing here?_ Lukas blinked softly, trying to analyze the reason for his current panic. It wasn't the first time he'd found a client while walking by —rather, maybe it was because it was the first time he was caught in company. _It had to be that._

"Huh? You guys know each other?" Tino asked, looking at them curiously.

Mathias smiled foolishly, almost looking like a dog wagging its tail while assimilating the surprise of being with that magical omega again.

With such a reaction, Lukas could no longer simply say 'no'. Tino wasn't stupid. "Yes," he answered drily. "We met in a cafeteria," He whispered, staring at the blue eyes of the alpha, in pure threat so he didn't say something inadequate.

"What!? That's not true! C'mon, Lukas, I'm Mathias, how could you have forgotten me? Because I didn't-..."

Mathias whined when he felt a discreet but strong stomp onto his shoe. A blond omega, with noticeable eyebrows, returned the look almost malignantly while reciting through his lips a silent 'shut up'. "No, Lukas, it was at the supermarket, remember? The one in the cafeteria wasn't this noisy." He smirked, receiving a frown from the alpha.

"Yeah, right." He sighed, relieved that the Dane stopped with Arthur's intervention.

"Wow! I'm glad you guys've met before! Our night will be more enjoyable then! What do you think, Berwald?"

Berwald frowned, giving a serious look to his Danish friend. To know where he met Lukas was intriguing, and more because he had a bad feeling about this. He breathed. "Yes." _'Control yourself, Mathias,'_ he'd have wanted to add, but the Dane was far enough away, around an omega he shouldn't be approaching so much. It wasn't because Lukas was a bad person —it was just that Mathias, himself, was an idiot, and Lukas wasn't a sweet omega nor very understanding. He only hoped none of them ruined Tino's excitement over staying a little more with his friends.

"Let's go, then. I know a great bar, my friend's friend's cousin sings there and he sings very nice, and oh, the beer! I didn't think that Karhu was served around here! But hey, the bartender, (I think his name was Ivan)" Tino started saying, not knowing that he had taken the control of the group again among his babblings, his violet eyes blinking wet, his hands moving nervously —he was really beautiful "is a little scary, I mean, he seems like a good guy and everything, but there's something odd about him. Especially because he smiles at you and asks, _'Do you live around here?'_ While he breathes heavily! Like, why do you ask me that? So scary!"

Leaving behind the talkative Finnish and the frown from the Swede for his anecdote, Lukas took the Dane's ear with annoyance, forcing him to face him. Mathias lets out a small moan and looks at him with a pout that almost makes the shorter hesitate.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I study?"

Mathias blinked in confusion, not understanding why the omega was so on the defensive when only a day ago, he'd had such a magical night with him. Did he say something that bothered him? But that was impossible. There was no one more charming than him in person. He smiled brightly and denied.

"Berwald brought me here, I really didn't know you were here. Isn't it great? I thought I'd have to go after you, as you didn't go to that bar anymore, but it seems like destiny wants us together, don't ya think, babe?"

"... Shut up." Lukas growled, caressing his face in a sign of stress that Mathias could smell perfectly before it completely disappeared. "Listen up, our little meeting is only something between you and me, understood? You don't have to say it in front of everyone."

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Because I say so, period." He sighed, stroking his fluffy, shiny hair of the color of the wheat. Without giving explanations, Lukas' dignity was reflected as a double-edged sword. The alpha looked at him curiously, with his big blue eyes, scrutinizing his entire being. Lukas almost admitted that he was nervous, and for the first time, it was too hard for him to look back at someone. However, there they were: his violet, dull eyes, meeting with the other ones. "What is it?"

Mathias blinked softly. Seeing Lukas, without the flickering colorful lights of the bar, totally serene, with the natural glow of the sunset delineating his fine features was something that he received as a strange gift. "It's just that I realized that your hair covers your face." He commented in a suspicious tone, causing the shorter one to raise an eyebrow. With surprise, Lukas sweeps with his fingers the long bangs on one side, which slipped easily —but he finds nothing in his hair or some explanation for his peculiar comment. In the end, he lets out a sigh, and takes his eyes off him and speeds up the pace.

Mathias follows him from behind, with a small smile on his mouth. Lukas' aroma was very pleasant, as it truly was cinnamon.

Lukas cannot believe that this is happening precisely now. The smell of Mathias was intoxicating, it was also a strong aroma. That night, he couldn't distinguish it for the heaviness of alcohol, and now, it was discovered before him a vanilla essence. It was almost enveloping, almost, because Lukas didn't let himself get lost by anything, much less the stupid smell of an alpha, (for the first time a sweetened one). He breathed, looking for Arthur as salvation, but found him chatting quietly with one of those who accompanied Berwald. Bad luck. He swallows his words and touched one of the pockets of his pants.

Maybe if he told Tino that he'd received an urgent message from Emil...

No. He was no coward. He'd never run away from anyone.

"Know what, Lukas? Tomorrow it's opening a little Irish bar in the north of the city."

"...Got work to do."

"You work?"

"Someone has to take care of his brother."

"Didn't know you had a brother." Mathias smiled at him, feeling happy that Lukas wasn't keeping up his hostility. The story of why an omega would have had to carry the weight of his family worried him, more because Lukas had an almost nostalgic, lost, tired face —but he didn't want to delve into that. He didn't want to make him feel bad. Mathias wanted Lukas to have a good time by his side, like that night in that bar, where his tranquil scent attracted his nose to his neck. "Well, it could be when you don't have to work. They'll be just another couple of beers..."

"Oh, seriously? Is that how alphas are courting these days?"

Mathias was about to respond with a noisy laugh.

"Eh, guys? Are you not coming in?" Tino looked at them stupidly, smiling at the blond omega. "It seems like you two get along really well!"

A grunt of annoyance fled from the taller blond's throat. "Shut up. I want a beer."

"Oh, Lukas, you always want a beer." Tino laughed and went after him. He couldn't attack that, his throat was needing it too.

Berwald came up behind the Danish man, frowning. "Don't ya think yer messing it up?"

"What are you saying, man? I'm driving him crazy." Mathias gave a gallant smile to everyone, although deep down he was desperate for finding a weak spot in this omega for him. Mathias couldn't leave it aside. Since he'd seen Lukas in the bar, with his lips wet for the beer, his dreamy eyes, and pretty features —he knew he had a precious omega right in front of him. Of cinnamon aroma, and infrequent smiles. Mathias wanted him at his side for a while longer, his alpha instinct was asking him to not let that boy escape once more.

Berwald shook his head when he saw him return to the side of the omega, and Lukas, with annoyance, rolled his eyes —an attack of contempt that Mathias let slide easily, and not because he didn't care about his alpha pride, it was just that alphas like him, didn't actually believe that omegas could really ruin their pride.

"Berwald, have you ever tried a Finnish one?" Tino smiled sweetly at him, waving a jar of beer in his hand, and Berwald left the subject of his friend aside to focus on him.

* * *

The soft, warm wind of the afternoon was cooling every day. Or, lately, everything was starting to whirl, because the sun was hiding more slowly than before —as if it wanted to give Mathias more time to wait for him, for him, for Lukas, which hands didn't carry any gloves and which heart was every day more accelerated and nervous. Mathias was an imbecile, stupid, annoying alpha, and who was occupying his thoughts more often as if he deserved it. Tino had been bothering him for a long time, _"how does it feel now?"_ , and Arthur just shook his head and kept going, abandoning him, making him feel ashamed. Not knowing why, or even what. "No, I can't today." He commented out of nowhere, looking at the man with his elevated chin, his restless lips.

"Why? I thought we had planned it for today." He asked, surprised, Lukas wasn't the kind of person who canceled important duties, or at least, that seemed to him.

"Yeah, I know." He gave the Dane a look, who, unfortunately, had already noticed both existences. "But I just remembered that my brother told me something about me arriving home early, and I don't fulfill that whim of him except when it's something serious." He argued, like the good liar he was, because he was good at deceiving others, even himself. "I'm sorry."

Govert sighed, taking a cigarette out of his pocket. He shrugged. "It's okay, it'll be another day."

"But very soon." He smiled faintly, causing the Dutchman to look away quickly, with nerves on the surface, something that Lukas couldn't avoid, but ignore. He didn't care. "See you later." Cinnamon essence seemed to float in the air, at his pace, the pleasant aroma of a patient omega. But his heart, deep down, was still beating fast, he didn't know if he was angry or if Mathias was managing to subdue him.

His lips made a thin line.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know you had alpha friends, Lukas." He commented instead of answering, with a more or less forced smile, that takes the omega by surprise, and in fact, took him in a quite funny turn: Lukas would have wanted to laugh. Mathias was jealous, this was a great event, he finally expressed something more than being happy all the time.

"He's not my friend, he's just a partner —but I think he doesn't look at me in the same way," he said, full of mockery —he'd come with intentions of complaining, but this had changed things completely. The sensitive nose of the omega sensed a slight variation in the Dane's scent, and if he were a nervous omega, he'd have felt stressed or uneasy. "Something wrong?" He asked, blinking with artificial curiosity —Mathias's blue eyes were dark and focused. Apparently, Govert had managed to catch his presence before leaving, and they both looked at each other in a suspicious inspection. Lukas let out a little smile. _Alphas were so funny_ yet annoying.

Suddenly, the hand of Mathias circles his fragile wrist, and his face changes to a surprised one, before being dragged pathetically by the Danish. Words don't leave his mouth, perhaps because of the spasm of indignation that was stuck in his throat, or because he couldn't find the words he wanted to use. However, Mathias's skin was warm, unlike his, and Lukas received the contrast in the form of a tingling that he tried to ignore the best he could.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled, pulling back, forcing himself to break the warmth instantly. Although not all his body returned to the same temperature as always, it was better to get rid of this before someone saw him like this. It'd be his end.

"Let's go drink together," He smiled kindly, unaffected by his aggressiveness. Mathias wasn't impressed about it, in fact, he seemed to take it innocently. But this time, he seemed inclined to insist, as he scanned the entrance again, and again.

"No," he breathed, "You're annoying..."

"Of course I'm not! I'm a good drinking partner."

"An alcoholic, others would say." _How troublesome_ , Lukas would think, to finally look at his eyes. Mathias's gaze was deep, like observing the sky itself on a sunny day, with the brightness of white clouds, and almost, almost could he hear the singing of the birds or the laughter of the children which formed a perfect day panorama. He hated his own thoughts. "We'll go, you'll pay, and you'll leave me alone for a long time," He agreed, frowning slightly. He just received a big smile. "You're so annoying..." he is, indeed. He's really annoying, but what bothers Lukas more is that he's allowing himself to be bothered by him without understanding why. A silent growl leaves his lips, while Mathias walks in front of him, and tells him how his day has been going and that he hasn't paid much attention to his classes today.

 _So scandalous,_ Lukas laughed, and Mathias looks at him dumbly. "You're such an idiot."

"You love to insult me, don't ya, baby?"

The omega denies, rolling his eyes, and bites his lips to avoid letting another insult, because it'd crown Mathias with reason.

The bar was nice, flickering, like the one Lukas worked in, like the one they met, but he wasn't going to say that out loud, it was pathetic to mention something like that out loud. _'I don't like this idiot,'_ he told himself, biting his lip. His heart was out of control, but that didn't make sense, his body didn't make sense. He hated being an omega with all his heart right now, because there was something that his instinct was begging, and he didn't understand nor did he want to understand what it was.

Mathias invites him the first beer, and the next one, and the next one, and the other one, and the other one. Lukas has learned to laugh, Mathias has learned to frown. They've only been seven jars, and the omega feels how the whole world is spinning without him around. Unusual. "I feel so dirty, I'm dirty, I'm dirty, Mathias..." His hands trembling right on the table. And Mathias opens his mouth, unable to believe that someone like him was so fragile and so precious, Lukas was like an angel —a lonely and cruel creature who preferred to stay away from everything and everyone. And his violet eyes are full of tears, and in the fine line between sobriety and unconsciousness, he tries to blink several times to chase them away, but it's too late when the knot in his throat overcomes. Lukas looks at the beer, no, the beer jar, and he makes it spin—he sees through the amber-colored world a fun escape. But he knows that Mathias is watching him, very discreetly, without taking his eyes off him. Lukas, for the first time, refuses to return it. He's scared. He wants to flee. But the aroma of the Dane is strong, that vanilla essence, which catches him unprotected. And it protects him.

A sigh leaves his lips. "Mathias ..." he murmurs, circling his neck, without being rejected in any way. Lukas couldn't hold it anymore. The alpha sinks his nose in his neck, making all the squalid figure of the omega shake. His tears evaporated as they touched his warm skin. The aroma is too strong, intoxicating —and he'd have tried to push him, push him, but a moan of surprise acts instead before a soft bite in his neck. Lukas looked at him with surprise, and he hugs the Dane stronger. A wet warmth runs through his neck, and Lukas trembles again, choking, with eyes closed. "Mathias..."

Mathias only sighs and embraces him again, without bad intentions, until Lukas cannot hold it and takes him by his cheeks, freckled cheeks, and joins his lips in a languid and continuous kiss. His mouth tastes like alcohol, _it all smells like alcohol._ Noises, lights, colors. Lukas' lips are red under his, and he grunts, caressing his waist.

Lukas blinks sleepily when he's walking without knowing, grabbed to someone's hand, and there's a dark room, which he might or might not have seen before. There's no time to remember, he tells himself, going back to the other's lips, entwining his arms behind his neck, prolonging the kiss with passion. A warm hand moves up and down all over his hip and waist as if Mathias was hesitant until his finger started caressing his skin in little circle shapes.

_Alcohol, it smells like alcohol._

A quantity of small kisses creates a wet path through his neck. His hands, both anxious, undo the buttons of the Dane's shirt one by one. His chest, muscular, wide and pale, is observed by the moist eyes of the omega, whose hands travel freely, with the curiosity to touch and feel under his fingers every part of him. He bites his lips —holds a moan when the man bites his neck gently again. Lukas refuses to give him the pleasure of hearing him moan, and Mathias notices.

"You're difficult, Lukas, too difficult." He laughs, holding him by his waist.

Lukas smirked. His red lips, stretching, with some moisture in the corners —it's too much for Mathias, too much for an alpha like him. He wouldn't have thought that Lukas's prominent rebellion could attract him so much, because he'd take it as a challenge, and Mathias Køhler loved challenges.

Without being too rough, Mathias pushes the other onto the bed. The moonlight filtered through the window, delineating the pale and virgin neck of the omega, his ass that emerged to rub against his member. Mathias hears a prolonged sigh, even though the omega's body doesn't move —refuses to move. Quickly, he leaves another path of kisses down his neck, like a little preparation. His hand travels all over his skin, under his shirt: soft erected nipples that are calling his mouth, but which he can only attend with his fingers. Lukas grunts. "What are you ...? Ah..." Another sigh comes from his lips. His legs are naked now. "You're a damn urged..."

"Me?" He asked innocently when his hand moved further south of his belly. Lukas let out a moan. "It's you who's wet."

But it wasn't a lie. The viscosity between his legs, the beautiful pale and delicate legs of this man could only mean one thing: he was doing a good job. The omega's hips move, almost rotating around his hard member gripped by his pants, and another growl escaped his throat. Mathias's hair falls down all over his face, ruffled and somewhat humid, and Lukas smiles at the sight, with red cheeks, but doesn't say anything, he just waits, he just wants to wait for everything to happen.

Both eyes met, and Mathias admires the athletic body of him, it was beautiful, it looked perfect, like something that only he could take. With quick hands, he anxiously unbuttoned his pants, he couldn't hold it, but it wasn't his fault, he never thought that today he'd have the omega he desired in this way, with both legs opened to him and with his eyes watching him supplicantly, and Mathias was drunk, which was evident in his clumsy movements. He'd have felt so embarrassed that his first time with Lukas he felt like an imbecile, but Lukas was somewhat intoxicated too, and he only had that _"take me now"_ look on his face that would drive anyone crazy.

That's why he's not able to play with him, to force Lukas to beg him and put him at his place for the first time —he quickly penetrates him, and the man lets out a long moan, because the humidity softens his pain, and God, it's wet, and hot, and perfect. His hands, with reddened fingers, clung to the sheets —and Lukas wanted to cry, this is hurting him, but Mathias was moving so well, so incredible, that he didn't even know where he was and oh — _it smells like beer_ , the whole place smelled like beer. His hips were moving alone, his body reacted alone, the aroma of Mathias mixed with alcohol completely subdues him —moans leave his lips, full of saliva, also red and swollen. From his throat comes a scream, the most honest cry of his life, because Mathias just hit the place that drove him the craziest. "Ah! M-More!" He babbled, shakily.

But Lukas doesn't remember Mathias' name.

His eyes were white, and they close when a warmth spread all over his whole body. Mathias hears another pleading cry from the omega, a warning, where he trembles until he collapses —where he himself feels how he squeezes around him and cannot do anything but to cum inside him. His teeth met in his neck, but unlike the little games from before, the alpha tightens his bite on the pale skin —making the omega shudder again to the top of a second climax.

Breathings.

Agitated and erratics. Lukas feels the whole world go around, without understanding what happens. His neck hurts a little, just physically —something inside him, more than the fact that his heart was beating fast because of the sex, it's recognized by his subconsciousness as an unknown excitement and admiration crossing his chest. Mathias accommodates him over him, in a way that Lukas can clearly hear his heartbeats. Lukas observes him almost timidly. Something inside him squirms again. _Mathias is beautiful._ Lukas smiles.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes." He said one last time, with a raspy voice. But on Lukas' lips, unlike other nights, appears a sweet smile.

Mathias's arms were warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, i'm really sorry if i made some grammar mistake. it's late, it's really late and i could leave this for tomorrow BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE THE ESSENCE ok. thank you all for the support, you're the best. i hope you like this too.


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinglings. Warm tinglings.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

 

The sound of Mathias' snoring next to him made Lukas' eyes adjust in the ceiling. Darkness. Everything around him was infinite darkness. Lazily, he looked out the window. It had to be two o'clock in the morning (if it wasn't midnight) and though life outside on the streets was quiet, the sound of the party, people laughing, moans and screams gave liveliness to the place where he'd ended up being. The headache reminded Lukas of how he'd ended up this way —naked, tangled into uncomfortable sheets, next to a delightful vanilla scent, with a not-unknown viscosity between his legs: it must be the alcohol. In fact, he slightly could still feel the taste of the drink in his dry mouth. That meant it hadn't been more than just a couple of hours since he'd had sex with Mathias.

A wave of anguish spread through his stomach.

Lukas immediately sat down on the bed. His breathing began to become erratic and desperate. A strange sting in his neck alerted him, right in that part where the blood ran and the sensitivity was infinite. He panted. Unblocked memories danced on his mind: his hands clinging to Dane's back —teeth pounding hard into his virgin skin... this must be a dream, yes, he was still sleeping on Mathias' body, placidly purring close to his chest... his trembling hand felt the burning area of his neck with fear: a strange, rough surface answered him, and with the slide of his fingers, a mild pain came up to his neck again. It still hurt. It was fresh. A choked gasp emerged from his dry lips: it was real. _It was there._

His body began to violently shake —Lukas didn't know if he was scared, disgusted, angry, sad or all of that at the same time. He tried to catch oxygen into his mouth. He was running out of nothing to breathe. Even though his body was just waking up, Lukas immediately got up from that damp messy bed. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening, much less to him, to him of all people. The blond omega approached the window, where the moonlight outlined his refined body, but more important, delicately shaded a strange mark on his neck. Lukas put his hand there, staring into the landscape through the window, trying to breathe properly. Trying not to break.

Nausea hit his poor stomach. "No ..." He squinted, looking then at the alpha who was happily sleeping in the bed. "This can't be true..." he whispered to himself. For the first time that cold, cruel and aromantic omega showed an emotion —unusual emotion—: fear. He was very scared. The coldness of the night that got into the room sharply caressed the nudity of his body —dressing now without taking a bath was something that he wouldn't have thought to do, but he wasn't sure if in this damn place there were showers and the last thing he wanted was to spend more time in the same place with that Dane. He wanted to get away as fast as possible —to never see him again, to forget everything and —maybe— his skin would also forget the remains of a bond that should've never happened.

But something in his chest tore him apart like never before. The omega's eyes went back to the silhouette of that blond man who was peacefully sleeping on the bed. It hurt —it hurt to think that he had to leave his side. Lukas wanted to hug him and purr curled up to his chest just as he was probably doing the whole night. But disgust, self-loathing, and hate flashed in his most rational and proper self, _that real Lukas_ , reaching to the point of slapping himself. He'd never had these accidents to fall before his 'true nature' and now it wasn't going to be the exception. This was nothing. This was absolutely nothing. Or maybe... it was everything. His head was spinning, he gently supported himself on the wall and let out a little pitiful moan. He wanted to vomit. The alcohol, the incomprehension of what was happening, the pain in his body, everything was just too much for him.

People saw him pass with curiosity, the strong alpha smell this boy brought was impossible to ignore —but Lukas found very easy to ignore everything that was around him. Everything that exists and existed in the world. He couldn't walk very well. His head hurt and he felt his stomach boiling with worry, fear, and disgust that didn't stop to threaten him to make him return everything he'd eaten yesterday. The mark... the mark —it was like he'd remembered it again, but, strangely, he didn't stop having it in mind. Endless anxiety seemed to fill his world —his hands reached his neck seeking to confirm the greatest of his fears again, just... to make sure. Lukas felt he'd thrown away nineteen years of his life, more exactly, his whole damn life. He felt like a ship lost in the nocturne fog. What was he going to do with the mark? Was there any way to get rid of it? What was his little brother going to say? Was he going to hate him, call him a hypocrite, tell him he was a prostitute? He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to get out of this. Lukas, for the first time, felt like a little kid who couldn't solve things on his own.

He called a taxi, and some seconds later, he was already on the back seats.

Lukas didn't bother to remove the tears from his eyes. His mind was lost in nothingness, recreating every moment of the previous night —he didn't understand how he had allowed himself to be deceived and dominated so quickly, and more worrying, of someone as imbecile and innocent as Mathias, but... innocent? No alpha was innocent, they all looked for the same intentions: to fool a stupid omega and have them in his yoke forever as it was their caprice. Lukas also considered himself an idiot. To have got into the games of that Danish alpha had only been to play with fire, and he'd burned —in the form of that fresh mark on his neck that hurt every time it was carefully touched.

The driver looked curiously at the young man who was silently crying behind. As he was a beta, he couldn't be aware if the blond was an alpha or omega, and consequently, not knowing the problem that he was carrying on his shoulders. However, in a gesture —perhaps compassionate— the man began to look for some soft instrumental melody, (those that could comfort anyone) smiling at him through the mirror in the process, which unfortunately the omega ignored. Despite the cellos, Lukas couldn't stop being lost in his own world and cursing himself thousands of times for everything, everything that had just happened. Everything that would be about to happen. For letting himself be controlled by his stupid instincts.

His blue eyes —already dehydrated and exhausted with tears— captured the Kirkland's house in the distance. Unlike the other houses, and even though it was late, this house had some lights on. A sigh emerged from his lips, trying to calm himself: everything was going to be solved, everything was going to be fine. This wasn't the end of the world. Lukas would cut his own skin with a knife if it was necessary (he already had the first solution). "Good evening," He said to the driver with a raspy voice and then violently closing the car door.

His steps were heavy, his breathing tried to be calm.

Anxiously, he hit the wooden surface of the door. Lukas heard yelling in there, people were fighting. But he just closed his eyes, he didn't care about anything else, he just wanted to get out of this quickly, without deepening into the matter. He wanted to go home as if nothing had happened —everything was going to be fine, everything would be fine, it had to be.

"Who the fuck is it!? Surely that stupid French must be here! It's always the same shit with you!"

"Shut the fuck up" Arthur's voice exploded with fury, his face must be red and frowned right now, he could even imagine him shaking from all that anger he professed. "Wanna know where the fuck I put your conclusions?"

"Stop, just stop, stop fighting, you have been doing it all morning."

Lukas frowned, his breathing began to harden. As full of panic as he was, Lukas violently continued hitting the door again, trying to draw the attention of others, repeating internally _'everything will be fine, everything will go very well, don't worry'_. The mark screamed, there..., on his no longer virgin neck.

Scott Kirkland furiously opened the door, his face was boiling with rage in its purest form, but he tried to dilute it with his gentle gestures. Lukas felt intimidated, his presence was strong and excessive, and in his current state of terror, he would've looked down without thinking more than twice. But he did not. "You are...?" He asked in a strange accent, observing the omega with curiosity. He'd never seen him before, not even heard of his existence. Certainly, his firing gaze had calmed down before the pleasant surprise that whoever was behind the door was another person than the one he really expected.

"Arthur?"

Almost at the immediate mention of his name, the pale boy looked out to meet his friend with his typical untidy blond hair. His expression of suffocation dissolved with the sudden presence of Lukas at the door of his house. But it wasn't the same Lukas he knew. There was something odd about him, something he didn't like, something that made him feel anguished. "Lukas? What happened?" He confusedly blinked, pushing his big brother aside to get more space. A sour, salty smell filled his nostrils. "You ok? Go away, Scott!"

The pale omega looked down at the ground not knowing what to say. His lips trembled as if they didn't know how to formulate words, actually, his mind itself didn't even know what he should express. The moonlight —that light that revealed Lukas the reality he had to endure now, also showed Arthur the soft pink color of his eyes, almost bright, and long wet eyelashes. The Englishman's nose perceived the blond's almost nonexistent cinnamon essence as if he'd taken heat suppressants —just that he knew that Lukas didn't take those things. He said they were a waste of money since he wasn't going to fuck an alpha in his heat. Then why? Why couldn't he smell him well?

He gave an unfriendly glare towards the redhead alpha who was curiously watching the whole scene. He let out a weary sigh, closing the door to give both friends some privacy, but before this, he didn't forget to warn his little brother: "I'm not done with our conversation, you stupid dwarf."

But Arthur didn't react as angrily as expected, actually, his ears didn't even hear those words pass. He seemed to be more focused in the inspection that his green eyes were doing: there was something strange about Lukas, something about the way he was exposed, about the irrational fear which he looked up to the moon in the sky which soon was going to leave space for the sun to appear. He also smelled weird, no, Arthur didn't recognize that diminished aroma, almost insignificant—what was happening? "What the fuck did you take?"

"He marked me," he fearfully murmured as if he'd said the most difficult thing in the world. Arthur opened his eyes, completely surprised, a tremor removed his heart. "He marked me... I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do..." He tried to breathe. The British omega stroked his back to help him, giving him strength and calm, even when he himself was completely speechless and petrified. "There must be something, something I can do... magic, whatever..."

"He mated you... by force?" Arthur asked —anger started forming inside of him, unable to believe that the stupid Dane was in reality like this.

Lukas blinked at that question. "I don't know, we were drunk, and... I don't know what happened, I woke up like this, with..." His hand touched that horrible mark that stained which much before was his immaculate skin. It was still there, for God's sake, it was still there.

"Calm down..." Arthur murmured, "Calm down ... Lukas, fuck... there must... there must be a way. We will think of something."

* * *

Emil frowned, re-reading the same paragraph in which he had stalled for the sixth time. The other student's hubbub, behind, became more unbearable than ever —it was always difficult to understand why the teacher couldn't just simply impose his presence and shut them up. Sure, he was a beta teacher against several spoiled alphas, but he still had the authority, didn't he? Emil frowned again. Once again he was deconcentrating himself from his goal —to finish that little book of poems today. He knew he wasn't gonna do it —focusing was impossible. Not because of the intense noise that daily resonated with fidelity behind his ears, and which he had learned to ignore throughout the time.

Li Xiao was just a few seats behind him.

He swallowed hard, trying to focus his eyes again on the page. He gently pulled his hair behind his ear, in a nervous tic that must've been impossible to ignore. They still couldn't cross glances, actually, the only interaction they had had was a shy "good morning" from Emil that didn't get an answer since he rushed as fast as possible to sit on his chair. But for Emil this was becoming impossible. It was becoming frequent to feel that sweet tingling in his lips, perhaps not real, a product of the vestiges of that night. Suddenly he felt them warm, and he licked them softly, with red cheeks.

Why did he care? It was just a kiss! His ... actually, _first kiss..._

He growled and angrily started shaking his head.

Unable to control himself the little omega glanced back, desperately looking for his friend's silhouette. Would they exchange glances? But Li Xiao —mockingly laughing— seemed to be more concentrated on the amusing conversation he was having with his friends. He didn't look in any way affected like Emil was —not nervous, not frightened, not even licking his own lips. Maybe it was because Li Xiao had always been like this, showing nothing but satire and unhealthy fun, but even so, Emil would lie if he said he wasn't upset. "Stupid alpha" he muttered, watching a Korean boy pinch brunet's cheeks. _'I don't care'_ , he said to himself, certainly jealous, since —and although he didn't want to accept it— he was a pretty possessive omega.

Suddenly, a glance stops at the back of his neck, making him feel nervous. Almost excited, Emil turns back, looking —without thinking about the consequences— for the golden eyes of the Asian boy. But he sighs. It was nothing, maybe he's confused it with the ephemeral look of someone else.

"Stupid alpha..."

In the break, Emil supplicated for something delicious to be in the cafeteria. He hadn't been able to have a well-deserved breakfast since his brother didn't appear in the house. Well, it's not the first time it happens —many times, Lukas decided to pass the night in Tino's or that boy Arthur's house. The worst thing was that as independent as Lukas was he frequently didn't even bother to inform his absence. Still, Emil —like the little possessive omega he was— felt anxious for not having his brother by his side. Lukas, however, was a stubborn man, and Emil wasn't gonna be reduced to call him "big brother" to make Lukas make him the minuscule favor of not going absent like a stray cat.

His stomach purred craving for a delicious meal, causing a slight blush on the boy as he made sure no one had heard this. Urgently, he peeked out of line to make sure there were still hamburgers left —his nose pleasantly sniffed at the exquisite scents around the cafeteria. If he didn't arrive in time, he'd buy some sandwiches. They looked beautifully good. But before he knew it, a person walking by hit his shoulder causing them to retreat. Emil curiously looked at him... and then cursed.

"Can't you fucking see?"

The omega disinterested looked at the alpha outside the row who he pushed by mistake. "Sorry, I didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't notice" The big alpha complained in a languid snort. Suddenly, he suspiciously looked at all sides, and then, he took Emil by the collar, putting the omega on tiptoes. The people around him carefully watched —they prudently moved away with no intention of intervening. This boy from third grade, —Drake? Ryan?—was a real _troublemaker_. Emil could almost understand the others. It wasn't worth it to get into a fight for "generosity" just to get two struck faces at the end. "Do I have to fix those eyes of yours?" Emil growled, looking away, yes, he was scared —this boy's scent was too heavy and strong he'd almost wanted to run to hide into the bathrooms, but one of the things he didn't like was when people attempted to destroy his pride.

"You didn't even fall, can you stop making such a drama out of everything? Idiot," Emil moaned, the alpha's hands tightened around his neck. Suffocation crossed his pale face —the sign of false bravery that had shone in his gaze quickly disappeared. Emil's eyes watered like two dwarfed diamonds: everyone was watching them. They were watching him cry.

"Trying to be brave in front of everyone, huh?"

Feeling that this was already exceeding and nobody was willing to help him, Emil lowered his gaze to the ground, in a sign of fear, —a pure omega act that made the alpha feel more than satisfied. All the hunger he'd felt a few seconds ago evaporated as if it had never existed. His eyes flashed a feeling of fury that wanted to fight back against that imbecile alpha but he knew that if he showed him that look his feet would be away from the ground again. He walked away quickly, and, in his inner self (that fucking inner self) he wondered if that night wouldn't have happened, would Li Xiao not be angry at him and be there to protect him?

He closed his eyes. _So dependent_. This was what his brother was talking about.

He hated being a useless omega.

* * *

The day went slower as usual. Emil for some reason didn't want to go home. His immense lilac eyes stared at the warm sunset. Soft and beautiful bluish and pink flashes adorned the orange mantle of the sky —the sun, a small, luminous yellow star in the sky distributed the last glow of heat to the city. His brother, on the other hand, might be barely finishing his classes at the university to go to work —Emil didn't know where, but Lukas always told him it was a good place with decent pay. If so, he'd someday go to work with him too and things would be easier for both of them.

A timid sound woke him from his reverie.

A small girl softly blushed, her large green eyes focused on him. "You close, right?"

Lily, Emil remembered. He nodded disinterestedly. "Yeah, don't worry..."

"Uhm... are you... okay?" Worried and embarrassed, the petite omega looked at him as if she'd been keeping herself from saying those words the whole day.

"Yes...?"

"It's... you see, all day... you've been all alone... did... did you and your alpha fought?" She innocently asked, but for Emil, this question was the detonator of a strong blush on his face.

"W-What? No! H-He is not my alpha! I don't have a partner and we didn't fight at all..." He embarrassedly stuttered —how could she believe that they were... something? _That kind of something?_ His scent was still as intact as his pale neck. He was a single omega, without any alpha! Of sudden, his lips began to _tingle_ again and Emil, blushing even more, licked them. No, no, no... he shouldn't think nonsense.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry... it's just that... you're always together... and he always takes care of you and... ehm...! I'm sorry, Emil... uhm... I'll better go..."

"It's okay. It... doesn't matter." He resignedly sighed —waving his hand in a goodbye signal. "I'll close the door... don't worry about it."

"Lily? Why are you taking so long?" A girl with light blonde hair and cold eyes approached the door's entrance, anxiously looking for the sweet Swiss omega. The beautiful Belarusian alpha combed her long hair back, looking at Emil with contempt. Well, she does this with everyone who wasn't her own family or Lily. This didn't mean it was less scary or that it wasn't going to make him shiver in his own place. Lily, however, happily smiled at her, trying to catch his hand.

"Oh, sorry Nat, I was just talking to Emil."

"Let's go then" She simply said. In other situations, she would've been jealous that Lily was making her wait because of a boy, but in this case, Emil was just another omega who also had his own alpha. Her girl smiled again, sweetly purring —and for the last time in the day, Lily gave Emil a sympathetic smile to leave him completely alone in the large silent classroom.

Emil watched the scene until the end with some discomfort, and biting his lips, he turned his gaze to the sky through the crystalline window. It was getting darker. His index and middle fingers gently caressed the virgin skin of his neck. How would it feel to have a mark there? _To mate?_ Did Lily like it? Well, she looked happy, but that was now —would she still be happy in the future? Emil didn't think so. Natalia looked dangerous, cold and toxic —how could someone as warm and sweet as Lily remain happy in such a tough environment? "It's not my business though," He said to himself. His violet eyes were still fixed on the sky as he could see the moon softly peeking in its usual place. A full moon, to be more exact. Round and bright. It'd look beautiful accompanied by the infinite clinking stars.

When Emil woke up from his second reverie —in a self-attack of consciousness— he realized that the sky was already dark enough and the trees were quickly moving before the night cold breezes. "I wonder if Luke is at home," He whispered, picking up his things from his chair and closing the classroom door as Lily had asked. He hadn't realized that she was in charge of that as Emil was always the first to leave. He didn't really like being in a place where he wasn't very close to anyone, and where his existence wasn't very noticed. It was more enjoyable a nice night with his brother while watching some tv series, sitting on the sofa, drinking some hot chocolate —both doing their respective educational tasks.

 _'It's very cold'_ , he told himself, blowing his reddened hands with his warm breath. Autumn would come soon and oh, surprise, as the fragile human being he was, he had to be prepared to confront all the colds he was going to catch —and also to say goodbye to Lukas' sweet cinnamon scent or Li Xiao's intoxicating tea smell. "Li Xiao..." He savored his name as if it were the first time: had he already gone home? Well, most likely yes, there were no one left at the school but him and some members of those clubs that did activities at late hours. He didn't really know how things were going to work out between them since even though Emil missed Li, he was too shy to cooperate.

A growl emerged from his throat. Or was it really him? His eyes alerted looked to the left —Drake, or Ryan (whatever that idiot was called) returned the gesture in a triumphant... way? Was he happy? What for? But again, it wasn't his business. Not even bothering to say 'good night', Emil shrugged and continued his way. This boy not only had a heavy scent but also managed to make him feel nervous —something inside was telling him he had to get away as quickly as possible as if the alpha was a threat.

"Where are you going?"

 _'Not your problem'_ "Home." Those rude words caressed the tip of his tongue, but Emil concluded that the best thing was not to mess with him. There was not a soul in sight and he didn't want to return home with a black eye.

"Already?"

"Want me to give you the time?"

"No, I don't need it." A sigh came from his lips as he recharged himself onto the wall of the dark alley. As Emil was about to leave, a question stopped him right in that exact place. "Where is that Asian little jerk who is always after you?" There was something in the way that he not only referred to Li Xiao but he mentioned him, that he felt his stomach boiling with rage. "Did he abandon you?"

"None of your business" He growled, glaring at him. Emil knew that his face only had a few seconds to remain intact, but he simply couldn't help himself. This guy deserved a lesson urgently, he needed to learn that he wasn't the strongest wolf of the pack. However, he only received a sly laugh which made him feel much more confused than angry.

"It is" The alpha brusquely took him from his wrist. A gasp of surprise evaporated on his lips and from impulse, Emil pulled back, trying to escape. Being the weak boy he was, this was completely in vain.

"Let me go!" He yelled, turning his head to the side so his mouth wouldn't painfully hit the rocky cold wall of the alley. "L-Look, okay, I'm sorry for my rudeness, leave me, I have to go home..." Suddenly, a pleasant moan was emitted from his mouth at the moment when the alpha's tongue slid down the smoothness of his neck —his eyes widened with horror, what was happening? This wasn't a punch. "What...?" A cold hand slipped inside his shirt, he shuddered hard —it was very uncomfortable and he didn't like what those fingers were doing in there. Emil gasped in fright: what the alpha would take as a sign that he was liking it.

"Yoy try to be difficult all the time, just for this...?" He warmly whispered in his ear. Emil was filled with disgust. He tried to pull back or free himself in some way from the older boy's hard grip. This kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen to him —he was the most unfortunate omega in the world, but this was just excess. His eyes filled out with tears. He was really trying —trying to run away, to slap him, but fear and anxiety weren't helping him at all. The alpha turned Emil and put him face to face, grabbing him by his hips too abruptly.

A muffled moan came from his throat for the surprise and abruptness of those coarse lips that took possession of his without permission. Emil's look seemed to contain thousands of questions that he couldn't just formulate —his breathing was cut off for a brief moment. "W-What are you...?"

"Shut up" An aggressive hand obstructed all the words in his mouth. With every second passing, he was starting to understand more and to feel less. He wanted to return home at this very moment. "Do you even know how long I had to wait for that Chinese bitch to leave you alone for a while? He didn't even come out to defend you when I threaten you." Emil confused looked at him as he leaned back, not finding anything more than the wall behind. "I don't know what you did to get him away, but y'know? If you were my omega, I wouldn't leave you there all alone as he did."

"I don't need it... I don't want an alpha... and much less someone like you, idiot..."

"Nobody cares what you really want. You are a simple omega! Keep it in mind"

The omega's immense eyes became softly glassy as he tensed against the wall. He anxiously tried to look for some soul, some person walking by —he'd scream with all his strength and then he'd be safe. But there was absolutely no one. Stress and horror spread through the empty boy's stomach. He'd never felt so frightened, not even like that time when his eyes witnessed how the fire destroyed his old home and happiness. He didn't want to be marked —he wanted to go home and scold his brother for not warning him of his absence. Then, Emil would do his homework and he'd go to sleep with his stomach full of delicious Chinese food.

Something wet slid down his neck and (as this was his sweetest part) it caused him to let out an audible moan. His eyes were completely full of dense tears that started to stream down his pasty face. If this guy came to mate him, Emil couldn't resist it. He'd end his life the next day. He didn't want this violent and controlling alpha for the rest of his life, he didn't want to give him pups, he didn't want to live with him, _to serve him._ It'd better that way, much better that way —his brother would understand, everyone else would understand.

A thunderous sound coming from nowhere tensed his ears. Everything abruptly stopped and Emil quickly crouched, covering himself with his arms, in an attempt to protect himself. The way he breathed was almost painful to hear as he couldn't control the erratic trembling of his nervous body. He'd heard coughs, footsteps, grunts —but his empty eyes were just staring at the ground. Suddenly, he was free, _suddenly_ , as if God had given him just one second to get rid of that disgusting touch over his body.

"A big baby forcing an omega. Pathetic." Li Xiao groaned, coldly looking at the ground where the older alpha was lying. The guitar, broken in his hand, trembled with him: it was easy to realize that he was restraining himself from worsening the situation more than it already was. The small blobs of blood on the ground soothed the adrenaline that ran in his veins, yet the alpha on the floor moved slowly. He didn't seem to have gone unconscious, which in another situation —if Emil weren't present, cornered and scared— he'd have taken advantage to continue the fight. But he could hardly stand it. Emil's frightened, nervous scent was stressing him so much —his hands wouldn't just gonna stop shaking of anger thanks to the effect his aroma had on him. Li Xiao sighed, holding his breath. "Emil, calm down, you gotta calm down, okay? Hey," the Asian crouched down beside him, caressing the boy's wet cold cheek. "He didn't mate you," He whispered. "He won't"

The omega nodded several times, stroking his neck only to feel some soft teeth fitted on his skin... but nothing more than that. He sighed very deeply with quivering wet hands. He almost couldn't recognize Li Xiao because of his panic —the only thing that showed him that he wasn't alone was the tea fragrance that sprayed in the atmosphere. His eyes were humid, his insides felt broken. He sought to curl up with that friendly scent that accompanied him. The brunet gently stroked his hair, trying not to scare him. From time to time Li Xiao looked down, where that disgusting alpha hadn't been able to get up yet. He excitedly expected him to go to school tomorrow. Because he wasn't done with him... yet. He needed to assert his dominance over him.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Li... don't leave me again... please..." Scared, vulnerable and dependent Emil begged. Li Xiao felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. It's true that not being close enough to Emil made him feel nervous since he was pretty good to get involved in some conflicts. But he'd only had wanted him to take his own time until he stopped being mad at him —even though Li Xiao didn't know what he was thinking, letting him go home alone? At this time? Why had he stayed so late in the first place?

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, okay?"

* * *

 

"What were you doing there... anyways?"

"I was just coming from practice." The Asian boy waved his guitar. His completely destroyed guitar. So... that was what had sounded so terrifying. "Your smell was heavy."

"Oh... little Alice is broken..." He sadly whispered. Emil felt guilty. If he hadn't got into trouble, Li would still keep his precious instrument in perfect conditions. Strangely, he only received an amused laugh from his dear friend —Emil had missed his juvenile cute laugh.

"I can, like, buy another one. I don't care."

"Oh." The omega adjusted his coat a little more, hugging himself, while he stared at the ground, lost in his own thoughts. He wanted to get home and take a bath, a relaxing hot bath —to eat something tasty and go to sleep curled up in his nest, ignoring everything in the world but his own dreamings. These thoughts made him feel relieved, somehow, everything was still fine —he was walking home, next to his best friend. His brother must be waiting for him with that almost nonexistent annoyed grimace of his. But there was something. _Those hands_. His lips, his tongue. He still felt them all over his body —they _tingled_ , like the nice kiss that Li gave him a few days ago on the lips used to. They were there, and that meant, _they'd still be there_ , he told himself, sighing. He didn't how to make them disappear.

His fingers brushed his neck again, ensuring that specific _something_.

"Did he...?"

"No." He quickly answered, even though he didn't like lying, he didn't want to delve into that..., not now at least. He knocked at his apartment's door several times, trying to avoid Li Xiao's intense gaze.

Lukas timidly opened the door.

Both brothers crossed an indecipherable look as if they were attempting to hide from the other the things that had happened to them only today. Lukas blinked several times, his nose suffering from the strong alpha smell that his little brother had all over him. "Why...?" The expressionless blond seemed —from Li Xiao's eyes— to present an emotion for the first time: panic. In a desperate and anxious act, the elder Bondevik forcibly removed the boy's coat and started to inspect his neck. Pale, clean —until a slight violet bite crossed his gaze. Li Xiao frowned. "Who?" Lukas frowned at the Asian now, reproachfully.

"Don't look at him like that..." The youngest of the omega brothers timidly growled, trying to defend his friend from Lukas. "He doesn't have to protect me all the time... I'm going to take a bath, Li, can we... talk?"

The young alpha nodded, following him behind. Emil looked so exhausted that he didn't even have the heart to notice the strange changes in his older brother —the dark circles under his eyes, the weariness in his face and body, that blue sweater that uncomfortably covered his neck, and the most important thing: the tiny trace of his cinnamon scent that didn't sweetened the atmosphere like before. Unlike Emil, Li Xiao had noticed this —the nerves and the stress of the older omega, and of course: it wasn't his problem and nor was he interested in knowing it. For him, it was only necessary to know how Emil was.

Lukas just tiredly huffed and went to the house's kitchen without saying anything else. Suspiciously, he didn't bother his little brother because of the alpha's presence disturbing his property as he used before.

"You ok? What, want me to help you to take a bath?" He mockingly said, trying to relax the atmosphere.

But suddenly, those cold, soft hands of Emil shyly took him from his cheeks —a sudden touch of lips left Li Xiao completely in shock. He huffed, observing  him with big amber eyes, "What?" The cute omega pleadingly looked at him: he felt his lips dirty with the saliva of that other alpha he hated with his entire being —that stupid alpha that had erased the first kiss of his life that Li had given him. He wanted, no, _he needed_ that warm tingling to stop feeling so disgusting, to go back as it was before. The Asian teen didn't make himself to be begged and he instantly accommodated one hand in the omega's thin waist, holding with his fingers his raised chin. He softly licked his lower lip —those lips that were as cold as his own. He would've thought of opening his mouth to pass this contact to another level, but he didn't want to scare Emil nor did he not have the time he needed. Emil timidly purred, the tingling of Li's touch on him just widened, his scent, his precious tea's fragrance would end up intoxicating him.

At the end they both sighed together, looking at each other in the eyes. Li Xiao's were undoubtedly beautiful, the most beautiful he'd ever seen, and more now that were shining like gold. Only fixed on him. Neither of them knew what should be said. The words seemed to have extinguished forever. The alpha felt Emil's aroma so tempting, yes —that purely animal part of him was inviting him to do more things, and Li Xiao himself's purest part, was willing to comply with each one of them.

"Enjoy your bath, I'll come for you tomorrow,"

Unfortunately, they weren't animals —they weren't guided by their instincts. They were people, their actions had consequences. Their actions had to be meticulously thought of.

"Thank you, Li... good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm sorry for any mistake you read there, really u.u Thanks for reading and i hope you like the new chapter!


End file.
